


The One

by Akasshilove



Category: 1The9 (Band), 2NE1, ASTRO (Band), CLC (Band), Day6 (Band), NCT (Band), Pink Fantasy (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), VIXX, Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Glee References, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Parody, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasshilove/pseuds/Akasshilove
Summary: Can you believe Jin.I know right.I knew it was only a matter of time.





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Everyone so this is a recreation / references to one of the glee scenes when Santana almost attacked Rachel most things will slightly different but a few things are the same. 
> 
> DO not that I don't own anything but the story.I hope you all enjoy<3

Haekyeon sighed as he walked into the lunchroom with his friend Chaerin. " I can't believe Jin," he stated " Chaerin nodded in total agreement. "Like, I knew it was just a matter of time before Mr. thinks he's so handsome tried to take over" 

" I total agree with you just who does he think is anyway," Chaerin said she walked with Haekyeon just sighed again as they both grabbed their lunches then sat down.

  
Music V had just started the members Dongmin, Eunyoung, Joohyun, Haekyeon, Momo, Chaerin, Ten, Seunghwan, Yeeun, Younghyun, and Seungyoon had sat were either talking.

Or just sitting there while waiting until they noticed one of there other members. Seokjin was writing something down on a bored " What do you think he's writing down"? Seunghwan asked Eunyoung and Seungyoon but, the two only shrugged the shoulders. 

  
"Alrighty class, " Seokjin said when he finished writing " in the absents of Mr.Mwave I would like to go around and ask what song they would like me to solo songs you would like me to sing at music bank," Seokjin said looking at everyone. 

Everyone was silent and had a total look of disbelief an Ten wasn't having it as he threw his hands up in frustration " Alright you know let me at him" he said as he got up and lunged forward causing Seokjin to scream. 

Ten was able to fully attack Seokjin as Dongmin, Eunyoung, and Seungkwan quickly got up and held him back but ten was a little bit stronger. As he moved forward so, Yeeun, Hakyeon, and Seungyoon also had to quickly get up and stop him from attacking Seokjin any further. 

Momo and Chaerin simple watched the whole situation unfold as the members tried the best from keeping ten who was yelling in siamese from attacking screaming seokjin. While the two watched Joohyun was the only not doing anything as she simply didn't care and was to busy texting her friends. 

It took a full five minutes to finally calm Ten down everyone who held Ten back was now physically and mentally exhausted. Ten was a lot stronger then he looked but before things could fully calm Seokjin just had to say something again.

  
Everyone groaned as they had to hold Ten back yet again. It took another five minutes along with Joohyun calling Johnny to come and get Ten before he killed Seokjin. And luckily Johnny came in the nick of time as everyone had lost there grip on Ten and he almost pounced on Seokjin.

If it wasn't for Johnny catching him in the act then leaving the room carrying Ten out of the room to calm. 

PRESENT 

Chaerin looked at Hakyeon as they sat down " don't think on it too much will all probably forget about by tonight " Hakyeon nodded " I guess but talk about Ten he is lot string "! " I know right I would have let Ten but we need all our members," chaerin said before taking a sip of her drink. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed comment and tell me who favorite person was ? An if you were in this station would have let Ten or tried to calm him down let me know in the comments.
> 
> My   
> Twitter; Kplex12


End file.
